


Better Than Breakfast

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: Insatiable [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: Sometimes Beca can't even eat breakfast in peace. Not that she minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of focusing on the writing I actually have to get done, my brain decided to hit me with smut out of nowhere. Sorry (not sorry)? *shrugs* I have a feeling y'all wouldn't mind too much anyway. Also, friendly reminder that my headcanon is that Kommissar sleeps in the nude. It's gonna be relevant. It's been a while, so my smut writing's a bit rusty, apologies. And, uh... Happy Thanksgiving? Or not, if you don’t do Thanksgiving. In any case, have some smut (and fluff). ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Side note: I’ve been about 95% done with this fic for like five days, but I got distracted because I fell onto the Overwatch bandwagon. I have a serious love/hate relationship with that game.

It was Saturday morning, and Beca was surprised to find that she had woken up before her girlfriend. She looked over at Luisa, smiling as the woman snored lightly, and pressed a kiss to her temple. Slipping carefully out of bed, the tiny brunette made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Beca opened her designated cereal cabinet, putting a finger to her chin in contemplation. "Hm... I'm feeling Cinnamon Toast Crunch today." She grabbed the box, along with a bowl and spoon, setting them all on the counter before getting milk from the fridge. The brunette grinned as the milk splashed slightly as it hit the cereal. "Man, this is gonna be so good. Sugary cereal is the best!"

She sat on a tall stool, swinging her legs in excitement as she took her first bite. "Mmm, I needed that."

Beca was so invested in her cereal that she failed to hear soft footsteps padding toward her, and suddenly, a warm body was draped against her back. The tiny brunette giggled as a pair of soft lips kissed the shell of her ear. "Morning, Lu."

Luisa hummed, mumbling a sleepy response. " _Guten Morgen, meine Liebe."_ (Good morning, my love.)

The smaller girl chuckled. “I never get tired of that.”

"Hm?" 

"Your brain's still stuck in German. I love it." Beca turned her head to meet the taller woman's lips, sighing into the kiss. The blonde made a small noise, pulling back a little. "What's wrong?"

" _Zu viel Zucker._ " The brunette laughed as Luisa shook her head, grimacing. " _Ich verstehe nicht._ " (Too much sugar. I don’t understand.)

"Sugar is a wonderful thing and you're totally missing out."

Luisa hmphed, glancing at the cereal in contempt. " _Nein danke_." (No thanks.)

"Well," the smaller girl shrugged, mumbling between spoonfuls. "You've gotta eat something." She continued to happily eat her cereal, vaguely aware of her girlfriend's bare body slowly rubbing against her back. The brunette cleared her throat, but the German seemed undeterred, nuzzling her girlfriend's neck. "Um... Lu..."

Beca's enthusiasm about her cereal was quickly getting overshadowed by a more powerful feeling. She chuckled nervously, squirming in her seat as she felt a familiar wetness start to form between her legs. "Hey... my cereal's gonna get soggy..."

The girl inhaled sharply as sly hands encircled her waist, sliding down to the tops of her thighs, caressing and massaging lightly. "L-Luisa..."

" _Was ist los? Isst._ " (What's the matter? Eat.)

The brunette shivered, hearing the mischievous grin in Luisa's voice. "I..." She puffed out a breath of frustration as the woman's hands got closer and closer to where she suddenly needed them, but never quite touched exactly. After a few more agonizing moments, Beca's resolve finally crumbled, and her spoon clattered onto the table as she reached back to grasp the blonde's thigh. " _Please_."

Luisa hissed as blunt nails dug into her bare skin, but her hand disappeared into the smaller girl's worn boxers nonetheless, harshly grinding her palm against her girlfriend's sensitive clit while her other hand snaked up to knead pert breasts. Beca cried out in surprise, throwing her head back against the taller woman's body. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter as a few rough strokes soon had her shuddering in an intense orgasm.

The brunette slumped heavily against her girlfriend, breathing raggedly as she tried to pull her thoughts together to speak. "Lu..."

"Yes?"

"I... what was that...?"

"I believe the American term is... a ‘quickie’.”

"No, I mean... why?" Beca froze as she heard small, wet noises coming from behind her. Despite her lethargic state, she managed to turn her head just enough to see Luisa licking her spent fluids off of her fingers. She stared at the movement, her stomach coiling with want all over again.

The blonde caught her eye, sucking particularly slowly on the final digit, and the tiny brunette whimpered. She leaned against Beca's back, hot breath ghosting over the girl's ear. "You said I should eat something."

The tips of Beca's ears immediately went red at the innuendo, and she sputtered frantically. "What- that's not what I-" She huffed, smacking the blonde's leg. "You know what I meant!"

"And _you_ know I don't eat breakfast."

"Yeah, well..." Beca struggled with effort to sit back up. "I need to fix that." She sighed as she saw the clumpy mess that used to be her cereal. "Damn. Well, now I need more- aw, we're out of milk..."

"Pity."

Beca rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I hear that sarcasm, and I don't appreciate it. This is your fault. You owe me milk later."

"I suppose. But first, a shower."

Beca turned to get off the stool, cringing at the awkward wet spot shining against the wood grain and the uncomfortable cling that her soaked boxers were now left with. She cleaned the stool and headed to the bedroom, gingerly peeling the boxers off and throwing them in the laundry basket.

"From the look of it, I don't think you can say that you were not satisfied."

The brunette sighed through her nose as she tossed her tank top in the basket. "Maybe, but could you have waited until _after_ I finished my cereal?"

Luisa took the girl's hand, leading her into the already running shower. "No."

"No?" Beca opened her mouth to retort, but she stopped as she noticed the German’s intense gaze. "Uh... what is it?"

Piercing blue eyes swept over the tiny brunette's body. "Although... perhaps you were right."

"About, um..." Beca could feel desire stirring in her loins again as her girlfriend hungrily eyed her. "About what, exactly?"

The girl's breath hitched as Luisa sank to her knees, hands roaming along her thighs once again. "I have heard..." She coaxed Beca's legs apart, watching the evidence of her arousal trickle down her thighs. "That breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

The brunette let out a breathless laugh, despite her situation. "I can't believe you just-" She cut off her own thought with a sharp gasp as a warm tongue licked a trail toward her center, lapping up the fluid staining her thighs. " _Fuck_..."

“I believe that is what I’m doing.”

“Sh-shut up.”

Luisa chuckled, the vibrations making Beca jerk her hips forward in reflex, and she threaded her fingers through the taller woman's blonde locks, minutely directing her to specific areas. Her breath grew ragged as the German's mouth assaulted her sensitive clit with broad strokes, tight circles, and the occasional light sucking. "Luisa, I-I'm gonna..."

As deft fingers slipped into her, thrusting and stroking, the brunette's desperate cries grew louder, echoes bouncing off the tiles that encouraged the taller woman to quicken the pace. Luisa grinned, the cries like music to her ears, and she made her final move, grazing her teeth against her girlfriend's clit in a light nip.

Beca's head reared back, her entire body shaking as every muscle spasmed with her release. Luisa got caught in the girl's vice grip, and she eased the brunette down with light licks and soft kisses until Beca weakly pushed her away. "N-no more. Please... I can’t..."

Luisa nodded in understanding and proceeded to wash them both, thoroughly drying the smaller girl and helping her change, then carried her from the bathroom to lay her on the bed. "I, uh..." Beca interrupted her thought, chuckling instead. "Heh, jeez, Lu. Didn't realize you hate sugar that much."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't think I could stop you. You practically depend on sugar."

"Yep. Speaking of which, I could totally use some cereal right about now."

The German narrowed her eyes in warning. "Not in bed."

Beca reached her arms up toward the taller woman, silently requesting to be picked up. Luisa sighed, picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen, placing her back on the tall stool in front of her cereal. "Awesome."

"What about the milk?"

"Psh, who needs milk?"

The German gave a disconcerted look at Beca, who had begun eating handfuls of Cinnamon Toast Crunch out of the box. “Oh.”

The brunette shrugged. "I'm just saying, you're missing out on a great breakfast."

Luisa grinned. "I already ate."

“Oh my _god_.” Beca groaned, rubbing her face with the hand that was free of cinnamon and sugar. “Would you drop that already? My face can only handle so much burning embarrassment...” 

The taller woman shrugged, a smirk still lingering on her face as she kissed the top of the girl’s head. “Well, then. Enjoy your saccharine abomination.”


End file.
